The Day That Changed Our Lives
by justenjoyingtheride
Summary: so yeah its basically a story about a school shooting. im a new writer but give this a chance, i do actually think its pretty good, and im not just saying that cuz i wrote it
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: So yeah this is pretty much my first story, so if you dont like it just say so and if you do like it, please say so because i dont know if i should keep this going or not, if nobody likes it then i dont wana put this up

Disclaimer: no i do not own hannah montana. in case anybody was wondering

Lilly POV

_I remember when it happened. I remember it so well. It's been a while but memories like that don't fade easily. It started out like any other school day…nobody had any reason to suspect anything different was going to happen…_

"Miles, hurry up we're gonna be late!" I yelled upstairs to my best friend, Miley Stewart.

"Alright, Lils, chill I'm right here." Miley says coming downstairs with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, whatever Miles, we gotta head out, if I'm late any more I think I'm gonna get a detention." I say, smiling just so she knows I don't really care if we end up being late or not.

"Ok, Lilly, calm down we're leaving now." Miley says as she grabs a piece of toast and waves goodbye to her dad. As soon as we got out the door I took her piece of toast and took a bite. She glared at me playfully and I shrugged and kept walking. I noticed that Miley seemed a little bothered by something. Don't ask me how I notice these things, but me and Miley know each other so well, we always pick up on small things like that.

"Miles, are you ok? Is something bothering you?" I ask, concerned. She looks at me and I see worry in her eyes but she just shakes her head.

"No, nothing's really bothering me, I just have a weird feeling. Like something's going to happen. Something bad, I guess, I really don't know, I could just be going crazy." She smiles, probably just to make me feel better but I don't buy it for a second.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know, I mean, have you ever just had a bad feeling about something, but you don't know why? I guess it's just some crazy feeling, it's probably nothing." She smiles at me again, but I don't believe that she's letting it go. I think she's taking this weird feeling more serious than she's letting on, but I decide to let the subject drop.

"Ok Miles, if you say so. So did you do the math homework?" We talk about math and our crazy math teacher the rest of the walk to school. As we walk up to her locker, we see Oliver, our other best friend, standing there waiting.

"Hey, Oliver." We both say as we all lean into a group hug.

"Hello, Ladies." Oliver says smiling at us both. I roll my eyes and wait for Miley to get her things out of her locker. We stand and talk at her locker for a little while longer before we hear the bell ring and go to first period. I'm in the process of writing my name all over my paper, when I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. It's Miley, we always text during first period, because she has Gym and is pretty much allowed to text, and I have Algebra 2, and I don't really care if I can text or not.

_Miley: Hey_

_Lilly: Hey_

_M: Whats up_

_L: Nothin much. You_

_M: Nothin soooo bored haha Jake Ryan is hitting on me again. When will he get it through his pretty head that its not happening again_

_L: Haha its alright Miles hell pick up on it eventually. I mean if you really wanted to turn him off you could probably try to make him talk about something other than himself…idk if its possible to make him talk about something other than himself but its worth a shot_

_M: hahaha yeah I doubt I could ever make him talk about something other than himself _

_L: lol yeah I know. So you still have a bad feeling about today?_

_M: uhhh I guess so. Idk its actually gotten stronger. Its really bothering me I don't like it at all_

_L: yeah it sounds like it. Well I hope it goes away cuz its starting to make me a little worried too. Idk well see what happens I guess. Hey miss hollis keeps givin me the death stare for texting Ill have to talk to you later_

_M: yeah its making me nervous too. Lol ok ill talk to you later_

Me and Miley met up again after third period, when we met at her locker. She seemed really uneasy and kept glancing around the crowded hallway.

"Miley!" I wave my hand in front of her face and she jumps slightly.

"Sorry, Lils, I kinda spaced for a second there." She gives me a small smile.

"Yeah, I noticed. You sure you're ok?" By this point she's making me a little worried and jumpy. I'm starting to feel a little uneasy about this and I don't know why.

"Lilly, I really don't know what's wrong, but I don't like this." She says looking worried. She looks away and I look towards the front doors when I saw them. There were 3 of them, all wearing black, looking very, very suspicious. Right away, I got a really bad feeling about them and I just wanted to get as far away as I could, as fast as I could.

"Come on, Miles, let's go, we're gonna be late" I say, quickly grabbing her arm in and attempt to pull her away from her locker.

"Lilly? Are you ok?" she asks me, looking concerned.

"Umm, yeah, I just wanna get to class, those 3 guys over there are creeping me out" I say looking over at them. They're standing close together and look like they're talking about something important. Miley looks at them and instantly shuts her locker.

"Yeah, Lils, they're creeping me out too. Let's just go." We walk to 3rd period and say goodbye when I stop at my room and she keeps walking. I sit there in 3rd period trying to get those 3 guys out of my mind. They more than just creeped me out, but I didn't understand why. I remember Miley's bad feelings about today, and I can't help but think that they're somehow related. The bell rings and I get up and leave, meeting Miley at the door.

"Hey, Miles, what's up?" I say, trying to act like nothing's wrong.

"Eh, nothing really, biology was REALLY boring today." She says. She turns around and makes a face. I turn around and see one of the guys in black walking in a side door. I stare at him. I don't know why he's in the school, but I'm pretty sure he shouldn't be.

"Come on, Miles, let's walk a little faster." I say, grabbing her arm and pulling her faster. She doesn't resist.

"Yeah, Lils, I don't think he's supposed to-" is all she gets out before we hear a loud _BANG! _and everybody starts screaming.

Authors Note: yeah so like i said if you didnt like it, just say so, but if you did like it please tell me cuz i would love to know


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: ok so I just felt like updating cuz im actually having some fun writing this. Believe it or not, a dream I had actually gave me the idea for this story. How crazy is that?**

**Disclaimer: Like I said, I don't own Hannah Montana. Even if I did, I would not put this on the show**

Miley POV

There is complete and utter chaos in the hallway. As soon as we hear the shots being fired, everybody screams and start to run and push their way through the crowded hallway. Several more shots are fired and I get separated from Lilly.

"LILLY!!!" I shout as I keep moving forward. Everybody is screaming and I still hear shots being fired, so I know she won't hear me. I don't know where I'm going, but I just keep moving forward. I scream and start to cry when a person near me falls to the ground. I want to help her, but I get pushed forward and can't get to her. I scream when I feel a hand on my arm.

"Miley!" Lilly shouts over the madness. I want to hug her, I'm so happy to see her, but I know I can't do that right now. Me and Lilly move forward and turn down the nearest hallway. We see the front doors down the hall and we both break into a sprint to get to those doors. We're almost there when we see the 2 people ahead of us get shot. Me and Lilly scream and dive into the nearest doorway as we hear more shots fired, most likely where we were just standing.

"Oh my god, Miley, we need to move!" Lilly says, jumping up and realizing that we, of course, dove into a bathroom where the only other exit was a window, 6 feet off the ground. She groans and looks around, knowing that our only way out was the door that lead to the hallway where one of the gunmen were.

"Lilly, come here, let's try this" I say, pointing at the stalls of the bathroom. Me and Lilly jump into the same stall and we jump up on the toilet, tears running down our faces, hearts pounding. We hear somebody come into the bathroom.

"Where did they go?" He sounded so calm, like it wasn't a big deal that he was walking around the school with a gun, shooting people. Like it didn't bother them at all. Just hearing his voice made me angry, knowing that this was the guy shooting my friends and classmates.

"They probably just jumped into another room. It doesn't matter, we're not here for specific people." Another male voice answered. I hear them leave the bathroom and start running down the hall. Gunshots start again. Me and Lilly stand there for another 5 minutes before we hop off the toilet seat. I peek out into the hall and see that it's empty, except for the people on the ground. I feel the tears flowing freely down my face when I see somebody from my 3rd period biology classes lying in a pool of blood on the floor. I want to go help her, when a shot whizzes by me and Lilly.

"RUN MILEY!!" I feel Lilly push me and we jump around the corner when we hear more gunshots. Me and Lilly sprint down the hall and turn into the staircase when the gunman turns down the hallway we're in. There's a door at the back of the staircase and me and Lilly jump at it and realize that it's been locked.

"Of all the days to lock the doors, it has to be today!" Lilly yells. We hear footsteps coming down the hallway and were forced to do the last thing I wanted to do. We had to go upstairs, which would probably wouldn't do us much good, considering once you're upstairs, the only way back down is the staircases. We sprint up the stairs and make it up just as gunshots start in the staircase. We start sprinting down the hall when Lilly has an idea.

"In here!" She says quietly, and pulls me into the bathroom. We use our idea from before and go into stall and stand on the toilet seats. We stand there and try to quiet our breathing. We hear the gunman running down the hall and we are relieved when we hear him run past the bathroom. We do not move, however, because we are not making the same mistake as last time. There is more than one gunman and just because one passed, did not mean that there wasn't another nearby. We stay put and wait. And we wait. And we wait for what feels like hours before we hear footsteps coming down the hall. Somebody comes into the bathroom.

"Is anybody in here?" We hear a voice ask as the person pushes the doors to the stalls open. The door to our stall is pushed open and we see a police officer standing there.

"Are you girls alright? What are your names?" He asks, helping us down from the toilet seat. My legs feel stiff.

"I'm Lilly Truscott, and she's Miley Stewart." I hear Lilly answer the officer, as he pushed open the rest of the stalls.

"Ok, girls, come with me." The officer says, letting us both go first. We notice that there are students filing out of the classrooms, and we look for our friends, especially Oliver and Jackson. We see Jackson coming out of a classroom and we both run over to him. He puts his arms around me and Lilly and hugs us tightly.

"I'm so glad that you guys are ok." He says to us both. The 3 of us walk downstairs and outside. Outside the school there's a huge crowd of people. Parents, new crews, police officers, there's just so many people standing out there, behind yellow tape. We walk out over the empty space between us and all of the people, and we see my dad come running to the front.

"Let me through, those are my kids! Let me through!" We hear him yelling, and pushing people out of the way. He ducks under the tape and grabs the 3 of us in a huge hug. We are more than happy to hug back. The police officers ask us our names again, write them down, and then tell us that we need to get back behind the tape. We do and we make our way to the back of the crowd, where we find Lilly's parents running over.

"LILLY! Miley, Jackson!" They yell as the grab Lilly in hug and start crying. They reach out and grab me, Jackson, and my dad in the hug, too, and we're all standing there, crying because of what we've been through today. There's something about an ordeal like this that brings people closer together. We see people we know and soon we are standing there crying and hugging everybody we know. We see Saint Sarah and we hug her, and we are soon joined by Amber, who is sobbing uncontrollably. She told us that Ashley had been shot while they were trying hide in a classroom and that she had been taken away in an ambulance. We all hug her tightly, all of us sobbing now, knowing that she is only one of many injured by these gunmen, all of us still unsure of who made it out and who didn't. It doesn't matter whether we got along before or not, because there is something about the whole situation that makes us forget that we never were friends with Amber or Ashley, we just want to comfort and be comforted by each other.

"Miley, Lilly, Amber, Sarah?" Jake Ryan jogs over to us. He seems to be almost in a daze, like he really couldn't believe this had happened, like it hadn't hit him yet. He leaned down and joined our group hug, tears beginning to fall from his eyes when he hears about Ashley. We all sit there hugging each other, when I catch Lilly's eye and she voices what I know we've both been thinking since we left the school.

"Miley, where's Oliver?" She asks in a shaky voice. We both turn and look around, when we see Mr. and Mrs. Oken talking to my dad and Lilly's parents, all of them crying.

**Authors Note: yeah I'm not really sure how I did with this chapter, so let me know? Please? **


End file.
